


Defiance

by Orangecatchan



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Office AU, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform, heat - Freeform, in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecatchan/pseuds/Orangecatchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Kirkland was an Omega. A male that could become pregnant and was the submissive partner in a relationship with an Alpha. He was supposed to stay at home and take care of the household. But he didn't want to play his part in society and cheated his way into his job as an accountant, saying that he was an Alpha. Everything worked fine, he took suppressants to hide his true nature. But his body demands a heat and it starts in the middle of a meeting. A meeting with his Alpha boss, Allen Jones. Oliver storms off to the next bathroom and his boss follows him, worried about his strange employee.<br/>Will he find out? And if he does, will Oliver lose his job? Who is going to go through the inevitable process of mating with Oliver? And how will they react, if the new mates find out that they are now bonded for life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP per Email with my partner. Comments can save a life/story.

Oliver despised it, being one of the rare subset of the male population with the ability to bear children. The monthly heat cycles that he tried ever so hard to suppress by using medication where nothing but a hindrance and most of all, he hated how his body would betray him by reacting so readily to the scent of an alpha. It had almost been an entire year since he had allowed his body to go through an entire heat cycle and not once had he ever told anyone about his true nature as an omega. He’d masked his scent behind Beta scented body wash and he’d even gone as far as taking suppressants on a regular basis In order to prevent his body from going into heat each month however today of all days, his medication and body seemed to be failing him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, cheeks flustered as he tried to pay attention to whoever was talking in the meeting however he just couldn’t seem to concentrate because of the unbearable heat slowly consuming his body. It wouldn’t be long before he begun to give off pheromones and he wasn’t about to let everyone find out about him being an omega, not now and after all this time. “Excuse me may I be excused?” he stood abruptly, not bothering to wait for a reply as he rushed out of the meeting room to make a beeline for the nearest bathroom. He needed to take some more suppressants before it was too late! 

-

Allen F. Jones was the epitome of Alphaness. He was young, proud and strong. And quite popular among Omegas, since he was also very handsome. Most Alphas would love to switch places with him and he would also more than love to. Because being overly popular was getting annyoing pretty fast. And the most Omegas annoyed him to no end. With their overly submissivness and their weakness and how much they depended on an Alpha. Sure, one day he wouldn't mind finding one, but he wanted to find someone interesting. And he was a little worried, that he was acutally into Alphas, or at least smaller Alphas. Which didn't make much sense, most Alphas simply weren't small. But there seemed to be one expection. Oliver Kirkland. The small pink-haired Brit had been working in his company for 4 months now. At first, Allen found him rather weird, then cute.  
Which was why he was so confused about his own sexuality. And then, during a meeting, Mister Kirkland simply left the room. There was nothing wrong with going to the bathroom during a meeting. But the way he excused himself was weird, since Alphas normally just didn't.  
Allen decided to look after him and ended the meeting early.  
Went to the bathroom and knocked on the door were he assumed the man to me, since it was the only one that was locked. ''Are you okay in there?''  
Then he noticed a sweet smell.

-

Oliver had dedicated most of his life to hiding his true nature because he knew that in society, omegas were generally seen as the lowest in the social hierarchy despite how rare and uncommon they were amongst the other natures. Betas and alphas made up around 85% of the population whilst omegas only made up a mere 15% of the population so they were pretty sort after in terms of mating however regardless of this, they were still regarded as a lower class and so most jobs were given to either alphas or betas. The main reason why Oliver had even managed to get a job with the company in the first place was because he’d lied about his nature on the application form, he’d probably pushed it a little by circling ‘alpha’ on the application form though because he was quite small in terms of size but because of his scent suppressants people didn’t suspect any different. Plus Oliver was quite assertive and self-reliant he didn’t rely on others to get the job done and he was by no means a pushover, so he wasn’t your stereotypical omega. 

Oliver let out a shaky sigh, immediately locking himself in a stall upon reaching the male bathrooms. He felt lightheaded and he could already tell that his heat was beginning to affect his body and worst of all he had left his suppressants in his bag in the meeting room! The small Brit jolted slightly upon hearing the sound of his boss’s voice. What was he going to do?! If Mr Jones found out that he was an omega now he’d probably fire him and then he’d lose his job! Oliver gasped softly, using his hand to support himself in standing upright as he made a shaky reply, “I-I’m fine Mr Jones, just feeling a little u-unwell that’s all.” 

-

Allen raised an eyebrow at Oliver's response. That didn't sound too convincing. And Oliver's voice was so high when he spoke. Something was wrong. ''You absolutely sound unwell, very much so. Let me in so I can take a look at you''. For some reaseon he felt like calming the man down, speaking in a soothing tone. And the smell... He hadn't smelled it before but he had heard about it. In biology class he was told that Omegas emitted a sweet scent to attract potential mates. But he should have smelled it on the Brit when they had a job-interview, if he really was an Omega. ''Is there someone in the stall stall with you? There is this smell, like an omega in heat. If there is, we have to get them out of there''. Allen was starting to be affected by the scent. His body temperature rose and he felt a wave of arousal surge through him. His breathing speed up and he felt like growling. This was bad. If there was an Omega in this bathroom, it would be hard to get them away from there fast enough before any of the other Alphas noticed. Because if they didn't, a mating would most likely occur within these walls and every child knows, that after wards the Alpha and the Omega are bound together. 

When Oliver didn't respond, Allen decided to check if there was someone with him and if he could be able to identify them by their shoes. He went down to his knees and looked under the door. He only saw one pair of shoes. ''Are you an Omega?''

-

Oliver’s heart was practically pounding against his chest because he was so terrified about his boss finding out about him being an omega. It was in Oliver’s nature to feel guilty about lying to an alpha and so he was emitting a scent that showed his distress as he replied to Allen. “Y-You must just be smelling things because I can assure you that I’m not an o-omega!” he stammered out rather shakily. He could feel an all too familiar substance trickling down the back of his thighs, starting to dampen the material of his pants and his cheeks were practically flustered with all the heat consuming his body. It wouldn’t be long before all the unmated alphas in the building began to take notice of his scent and he knew that he wasn’t able to do anything about it because for one his suppressants were still in the meeting room and for two, his boss was right outside the bathroom stall and he would surely notice the potent smell if he made an attempt to leave now. Oliver whimpered quietly and laid his small hands against the stall door, keeping himself propped upright as his heat took its toll on his small body.  

-

Allen was more than sure now. Oliver was an Omega. He didn't really know what he was supposed to fell now. Dissapointed, because the man hadn't told him? Angry? Confused? For now, he only felt two emotions. Relieve, since it meant, that he wasn't into Alphas. And Need. The need to forcefully open the door and take the Omega. The scent was getting stronger every second now and he knew he had to make a quick decision before his brain stopped working. He went to the bathroom door and locked it. ''Listen to me. You only have two options now. Option 1: You can try to weasel your way out of the building and see how far you will get. It won't be that far, since your smell is really strong and where in the middle of the city. If you manage to leave this building or enter another floor, some Alpha will find you and act upon their instinct, if you want to or not. You won't have any influence on it and could be forced, due to the bond, to stay with them. Option 2: You tell me if you know any unmated Alpha and I will try to get them here. Then you can at least choose who you are going to be with from then on. So?'' Allen was really impressed at his own ability to speak despite his instincts trying to take over. He covered his nose with a towel to defend himself against the smell, at least a little. Then he realized why Oliver probably insisted that he was an Alpha. ''And don't worry, I won't fire you, since your doing a pretty good job here and your gender will no longer be a problem once you have a mate'' Which I would love to be, he added in his mind.

-

Oliver almost whimpered as he heard Allen offer the two solutions, because really neither of them sounded all too great to him right now. He hadn’t wanted a mate and he knew of no unmated Alphas that he was on a personal level with so he really didn’t know what to do right now. “I d-don’t know any unmated alphas!” he burst out, whilst subconsciously wrapping an arm around his self. “I’ve never had any intentions of mating with anyone! Plus no one outside of my family even knows I’m an omega—not even my friends!” he admitted shakily as tears of frustration gathered in the corners of his eyes. “I haven’t had a heat in years and I usually just take heat and scent suppressants but I t-think they just stopped working today!” he continued whilst trying to ignore the tempting scent of the alpha nearby. He was practically craving the touch of an alpha and not just any, specifically his boss who was stood on the other side of the stall door.  “H-How do I make this s-stop?” he sobbed slightly.  

-

''I'm sorry, but there is only one way to make this stop. You will have to accept your heat and mate with an Alpha''. Allen sighed deeply. He really felt sorry for the guy. He himself had always had problems facing his nature. Sure, as an Alpha, he didn't even have half the problems Oliver had, but being forced to act the way he did due to his sexuality didn't make him happy either. He hated restrictions. All the red tape in the business world made him mad. His company could make twice the amount of money if he simply didn't have to spend so much time and money waiting for the law to stop hindering him. There was nothing illegal or unjust going on in his company, but the VAT return last year had cost him thousands of dollars that he had to pay tax accountants to get through all the paragraphs of tax law. The restrictions on social life were so much more worse. All this crap about how Omegas should mate before the age of 20, how they were treated like objects or how they were said to be too weak and stupid to work pissed him off. And thus the revelation of Oliver's true gender didn't disturb him.

But it still shocked him. He was worried about the man. He sounded so weak and in need of help. There was no way around mating for him now. His suppressants had been too weak and his nature demanded it's toll. It was only a matter of time before the other Alphas would find him here.  
All he could do now, all Allen could do now, was to choose the Alpha it happened with.  
And why not let it be him, Allen? He didn't know the man very well, but he would be decent enough to be careful during the act and decent enough not to leave him behind after wards.

There was no way around it. He had to do it. ''I can help you. We could mate and I will protect you after wards, even if you don't want me to stay with you''

-

Did he just hear the other man right? Mate with his boss?! That would compromise his entire professional figure if anyone were to find out! But to be quite frankly honest Oliver was far too gone to think rationally now. He was now a twenty year old omega who had denied his body of a natural heat for many years so the prospect of feeling an alphas touch was enough to drive him crazy with want. “Y-You’d be willing to help?” he questioned, his voice partly coming out as a mixture between a moan and a gasp. “Do you even understand what you’re saying? If you mate with me there’s no going back.” He added because despite his need for the other, he didn’t want the American to regret his actions later on. When an alpha and an omega mated it meant that they would establish a lifelong bond. It meant that the two would be heavily connected to each other both physically and psychologically and Oliver for one, didn’t want his heat to comprise his and Allen’s professional working relationship. The omega moaned softly, his hand slowly inching down to ghost over his own clothed arousal. By now his pants were soaking wet in his natural lubricant and the need to be filled was only causing his pheromones to strengthen.  

-

''I know there is no going back. But there already was no going back since your heat broke out. Like I said, you are free to choose one of the Alphas in the building, but you should decide fast, before it becomes unbearable. Besides, I might have taken a liking to you. I always thought something was off and I always found you cute. And right now I just want to jump you, literally. So?''

Allen's own voice was changing under the circumstances. It sounded hoarse and very deep. He was almost out of breath and he spoke slowly to make sure he was still understandable. He bared his teeth instinctively and growled quietly. All the blood in his body had wandered south and his cock pressed against his pants. Something had to happen soon, or something bad would happen. 

-

Oliver gasped softly as he listened to Allen’s words because he really hadn’t expected his boss to have taken a particular interest in him of all people. Plus the fact that his boss just outwardly admitted that he wanted to jump him, made him feel weak in the knees. He could practically smell the alphas arousal from behind the bathroom stall door and he wanted nothing more than to just throw the door open so that he could tug the others clothes off and wrap his lips around the alphas cock. Oliver moaned at the thought and palmed at himself through the damp material of his trousers. “Please just do something—I can’t stand this much longer!” he blurted out as he fumbled to try and unlock the door with his shaky hands. He looked as if he’d become completely undone, his cheeks were flushed from the heat, his small form was partially trembling already with need and his clothes literally clung to his body.  “I-I n-need you to fill me and knot me!” he cried out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Allen didn't spend too much time contemplating. He waited until Oliver opened the door and luckily it swung open outwardly and nobody got hurt. Oliver's clothes weren't so lucky, though. His shirt was ripped open and carelessly thrown away, as were his pants.

Under normal situations Allen would have never considered doing it in a bathroom, let alone a public stall. But, under the given circumstances, none of the two cared. 

The need to be inside the omega was stronger than anything Allen had ever felt in his entire life.   
He managed to plant a few kisses on the omega’s lips, shove his tongue into his mouth a few times, before he finally lost the remains of his humanity and lifted the omega’s legs on his shoulders. 

Oliver was holding onto the toilet seat and leaning against the tank. He was already topless and the only remaining piece of clothing was his black boxer shorts. It didn't stay there long, though, as Allen pulled them off with his teeth and sank his tongue into Oliver's leaking entrance.   
He had to taste his new mate, his mate, his lover, his future spouse, his...

Oliver could barely comprehend anything by now. It was all just a blur of frantic kisses and lustful touches. He moaned shamelessly against Allen’s lips, allowing his tongue to engage in a battle with the alpha’s whilst making quick work of the American’s suit by tugging it off and throwing it to the side.   
He couldn’t get enough of Allen’s scent, it was a mixture of musk and sandalwood, and it did nothing to deter Oliver’s want for the other’s touch. 

The small omega gasped and pressed his face into the alpha’s neck for a moment, just inhaling the other’s scent whilst marking the other by nipping his skin. However, before he had chance to react any further Allen had his legs over his shoulders and then he felt the sensation of Allen’s tongue trailing over his sensitive entrance. He cried out, pressing his small hands against the toilet seat just to support himself as the alpha began to taste him for the very first time.

Allen pulled his tongue out of Oliver and lifted him up, holding him in his arms. He sat down on the toilet and sniffed his neck to make sure there was no fear in his scent. Then, he lifted Oliver up and onto his cock, holding his legs up for easier access. He growled lowly, nibbling on the omega's neck. 

This was it. This was what mating felt like. They would be mates, and they would be for a very long time.   
After pushing his cock fully inside the omega, Allen turned into the animal he truly was and thrusted into his new mate as fast as he could. His tongue licked every drop of sweat he could get and his nose took in the sweet pheromones. 

After a while, the possessive part in him took over and he sank his teeth into Oliver's neck, marking him as his. From now on they would have a strong emotional bond and Allen would destroy everyone who got too close to his omega, his mate, his...!   
Oliver’s body involuntarily trembled and jerked as the alpha lifted him up and onto his cock. It felt incredibly good to be ﬁlled by an alpha during his heat rather than having to rely on his toys to satisfy himself or taking suppressants. 

“Ngh— F—feels so good…!” Oliver gasped, his cheeks ﬂushed pink with heat as Allen thrusted up into him. Every thrust seemed to increase in power and Oliver could no longer think coherently. He panted and moaned wantonly with a mixture of pain and pleasure at having his neck marked. 

The mark would never completely fade and the animal inside Oliver was practically purring in delight at having been marked by this alpha because not only did it ofﬁcially establish their bond as mates but it also meant that he belonged solely to Allen from now on. 

Allen could already smell Oliver: How he felt. What he wanted. Allen smelled that Oliver knew that he was his now. And that he wanted to come, and then cuddle. How cute. 

The alpha grabbed his mate’s cock and stroked him fast and hard, taking in all the sweet noises he made. He nibbled his ear and whispered into it:   
''You're mine now and you know that.'' Those words combined with Allen’s hand stroking his cock sent the omega over the edge. With a loud cry he came, spurting his load all over his stomach and Allen’s hand whilst he instinctively clenched around the alpha’s cock, gripping onto the arousal inside him almost greedily.   
It had all happened so fast... 

Before their mating, Oliver had been in a business meeting listening to his boss talk and now here he was bonded with said boss after going into an unexpected heat.   
He had never had any intentions of mating with anyone let alone telling them his true nature but now all he could think about was Allen: His alpha and now his lifelong mate.   
The alpha pulled out before he could knot and then gave Oliver a sweet kiss on the lips, "Isn't today a great day? We just had wonderful sex and now we are mates! Let's get you to my apartment, since you will be living there from now on. Tomorrow we can talk about how this affects your job…" Allen lifted Oliver from his lap, cleaned him up with some paper and, after making sure the omega wouldn’t fall to the ground with his wobbly legs and hazy mind, gave himself a half-assed hand job to finish himself. 

After that, the American alpha cleaned himself up with some more paper, threw it away and pulled up his pants.   
Oliver blinked in a rather dumbfounded manner, wordlessly allowing his mate to clean him up (he didn’t even notice Allen finishing himself) before following Allen as he guided him along.

The ﬂoor they were in was empty right now, since the meeting had been the last event of the day and everybody else was more than happy to get home earlier. Allen took his new mate's hand and led him out of the bathroom and into a lift, they went up a few ﬂoors, and then exited it. 

The omega couldn’t even bring himself to care about his current appearance right now, he was practically dishevelled and bare aside from a ripped shirt he had managed to tug on before they left the bathroom.  
"Have you ever wondered what was in the ﬂoor up here?" He grinned at Oliver and motioned for him to go inside.   
Oliver was glad that no one was around to catch him in such a state, he mused to himself before glancing up upon hearing Allen’s question.

He had indeed wondered what could possibly be on this ﬂoor many of times, especially when he and the rest of the company had been informed that this ﬂoor was strictly off limits to anyone aside from their boss. 

He nodded slowly before his mouth parted slightly to come ajar with awe as he stepped inside, was this Allen’s apartment? He wondered in disbelief as he gazed around the spacious complex with curious eyes.   
On the other side of the door was a large, open apartment with big windows, black tiles and expensive looking furniture.   
Allen showed him around: there were two bathrooms, a big living room with a white carpet, a fireplace and a curved screen television. The kitchen was connected to the living room and designed like a bar. Allen told Oliver that he was vegan, but wouldn't mind if he got food outside of the house. 

The last room he showed the omega was the master bedroom. It was large with big windows as well and a king-sized black bed with metal bars.   
Allen hugged Oliver from behind and kissed his ear, whispering: "Do you like your new home?"   
“I… Wha— You live here?” He fumbled to ﬁnd the right words, cheeks ﬂustered with heat as he felt the alphas breath ghost over his ears.   
Oliver exhaled softly, feeling more than tired after their little adventure in the bathroom. He didn’t had much time to recover because Allen had pulled out of him and after pressing a kiss against his lips the alpha started talking about him moving into his apartment. 

Moving in? Mating was one thing but when had he agreed to move in and live with his boss? He pondered but his mind was still a bit hazy from their recent activities.   
Oliver parted his lips to protest but nothing seemed to come out, he couldn’t seem to ﬁnd it in himself to defy the alpha’s words, especially as the other didn’t sound like he would receive a no for an answer.   
"Yes, and you will live here as well from now on. Is there anything you need? Like, tea? I always see you drinking a cup of it in the meeting room. I can get you all kinds of it, as expensive as it gets. I will get your stuff over here tomorrow; you can sleep in your underwear for tonight." Allen practically beamed. 

The American alpha was so happy, now he ﬁnally had a mate and it was even the cute Mr. Kirkland from his ofﬁce!   
"Isn't it great? We are going to be so happy! I already called a wedding planner, he's a friend of mine and very popular so I had to do it now. I think we should get married in September and have the reception outside, I like how the leaves fall to the ground. Next week we are going to ﬂy to England so that your family can get to know me. Your working hours won't change much; you will work only one hour less so you can prepare dinner, unless you don't want to, then I will employ someone. Now get into bed, I will accompany and cuddle you soon!"

Oliver gaped wordlessly as Allen’s words ﬁnally processed through his mind. Wedding planner? Marriage? Traveling to England? When had he agreed to all this?! And more importantly when had Allen called up his so called friend to discuss all of this?   
Oliver had never had any intentions of ﬁnding a mate up until now. In fact, it had been a brash decision mating with Allen during his heat and it was only now that he was beginning to realize the full consequences of his actions. They were bonded for life. 

“M-Marriage—?! I had thought this was only a temporary solution,” He began weakly, “I thought we were only mating for convenience a—and moving in—?! Isn’t that a little too much?” He continued whilst avoiding his alpha’s gaze, “I can’t reveal that I’m an omega now either! Everyone at work believes that I’m an alpha and if they were to ﬁnd out that we are mated it would only cause inconvenience for us both! I planned on just continuing with taking my scent and heat suppressants…” He explained somewhat nervously, because continuing taking the suppressants would mean that not only would his heat stop but, his natural scent as well as Allen’s scent on him would be masked, so no one would know about their bond.   
Most alphas were very territorial and he didn’t know how his boss would react to him getting rid of his scent and any reminders of their bond. Maybe Mr. Jones wouldn’t be too bothered…? He considered hopefully. 

''What? No. We are mated for life, of course. That's what mating is about. That's why you took those pills; otherwise you could just mate with random alphas to satisfy your needs. And arranged or spontaneous mating’s really aren't that rare, so this situation is normal. And we aren't strangers, we've known each other for years.'' Well, what did Allen expected? Of course the small omega would not be able to comprehend what mating really meant.  
It was probably Oliver’s ﬁrst heat, thus the hormones were extremely strong and overwhelming. But it happened and now they had to deal with the consequences. 

It was true. The omega had never experienced a natural heat cycle up until now and had relied solely on his suppressants to provide a method of managing his needs.  
Now he was mated. However, he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around the idea of bonding with someone for life and, so, he was terribly confused and maybe even a little scared of the thought of being committed to a person forever.  
Allen sighed. He wouldn't give up on his plans. He couldn't. The bond already formed between them told him that a separation would be horrible. He had to protect his mate. 

“But we don’t know each other on a personal level! You’re my boss and I’m your employee and that’s about the extent of our relationship…!” He protested weakly before glancing up at the alpha with wide eyes.

''Okay, we can reschedule the wedding… We can have it in a few months from now. But I still think I should see your family soon… As for the suppressants... For work you could suppress your scent, but not your heat, I will give you the week off.'' 

“And don’t alphas only ever meet the omega’s family when they want to court them? We’re already mates so is there really any need to meet my family and for a marriage to take place?” Oliver stammered nervously before lowering his gaze downwards and towards the ﬂoor. “Our relationship will remain the same at work, right? I don’t want the others to ﬁnd about us being mates… I just—!” He inhaled nervously, “I j—just want things to stay the same…” He added hesitantly.


End file.
